Statistical support for the Program Project will be provided through the Biostatistical Core. Dr. Richard Raubertas (CV included), who has worked extensively with us in the past and is a member of our internal Advisory Committee, will supervise the statistical core. He will operate from the Department of Biostatistics, School of Medicine and Dentistry. This Department if well-staffed by faculty, computer programmers and research associates. In addition, the Department has 2 NIH supported post-doctoral training programs. The Department has up-to-date computer hardware and software, including networks of Unix and Windows NT workstations; SAS and S-plus statistical software; and SQL server database software (see Biostatistics ore Resources, pages 81-82).